Deck The Halls A Charmed Christmas Tale
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Charmed Ones set out to teach the true meaning of Christmas to an old friend of Gram’s with some surprising results.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED

"Deck The Halls"

By J. B. Tilton (a.k.a. NoAzMale) and Teri Thibeault (a.k.a. Tessalynne)

Emails:

evilgidget_

Rating: K

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

* * *

The Charmed Ones set out to teach the true meaning of Christmas to an old friend of Gram's with some surprising results.

* * *

ONE

Piper came into the dinning room carrying a tray with glasses on it filled with a yellowish-white liquid. She sat the tray on the table and everyone gathered around.

"Well, Paige," said Piper, picking up one of the glasses and handing it to her, "since this is your first Christmas in the manor you get the honor of the first glass."

"You actually make eggnog from scratch?" Paige asked, taking the glass.

"Every year," said Phoebe as the others each picked up their glasses. "Non-alcoholic of course. And it's the best eggnog I've ever tasted."

"She uses only fresh ingredients," said Leo. "No powdered spices for her. If they're not fresh she won't use them."

"I am a chef, after all," said Piper. "Nothing but the best for my family."

"Well, I'm really looking forward to it," said Cole. "I remember your eggnog from last year. If it's that good I hope you'll be making extra this year."

"I'll see what I can do," said Piper.

"Uh, Piper," said Paige. "I think you may have miscounted. There seems to be an extra glass here."

"Oh, she didn't miscount," said Phoebe. "Especially with the first batch there's always one extra glass. For a very special guest who shows up this time of year."

"Guest?" Paige questioned. "What guest?"

"Why, me of course, dear."

Paige just watched as Grams suddenly materialized in the dinning room next to them. Only she wasn't the transparent spirit she usually was when she came to the manor. She was just as real and as solid as any of the others in the room. She reached over and picked up the last glass of eggnog.

"Grams always comes by for a visit at Christmas," said Piper. "This is the first year without Prue. I'm glad to see at least this much hasn't changed."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Grams, sipping the eggnog. "And Piper this is the best batch you've ever made."

"Well, it is your recipe," said Piper. "Well, mostly it is. I did make a few changes to it."

"Phoebe's right," said Paige. "This is the best eggnog I've ever tasted. But then I'm afraid the only eggnog I have to judge it by is the type you get at the grocery store."

"I actually like that eggnog," said Cole. "Oh, not as much as Pipers' but for non-alcoholic it's not bad."

"Well, you can only get that eggnog between Thanksgiving and Christmas," said Piper. "Since I have the recipe I can make it any time I want to."

"Oh, that would ruin it," said Phoebe. "One of the great things about it is that we can only get it at this time of year. It kind of makes it special."

"Well, my time here is limited," said Grams. "They only allow me to stay a couple of days. I say we go into the living room and have a seat and enjoy this wonderful eggnog and you can all catch me up on what's been going on. Especially with Paige. There's still a lot about you I want to know."

"Well, they've told me a great deal about you all ready," said Paige. "But I'm sure there is still a lot the haven't told me. It's nice to have a family to learn things about. It's something I did miss while I was growing up."

"Then I'd say we have a great deal to talk about," said Grams as she took Paige by the arm and started heading for the living room. "I assume you've all ready read about the family history in the Book of Shadows. Now, why don't I fill you in on some of the family gossip that's not in the Book of Shadows? Some of the more interesting stories."

"Oh, God," said Piper. "You don't think she's going to tell her the story about the rag doll, do you?"

"I'd bet on it," said Phoebe. "We'd better get in there so she doesn't embarrass us too much."

"The story about the rag doll?" questioned Cole. "Just what is that about?"

"Never you mind," said Phoebe, dragging him toward the living room. "It's not something you need to know about."

Together the four followed Grams and Paige into the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"And then we all took the kitten out and buried it in the backyard," Grams finished her story. "Piper cried for days after that. But I told her not to be sad. Buttons wasn't really gone. As long as she remembered him he'd always be with her."

"I wasn't that old," said Piper. "I was only about 5. It was the first pet I ever had and I just couldn't understand why he had to die."

"Oh, that's such a sad story," said Paige. "Did she bring home strays a lot when she was young?"

"Practically all the time," said Grams. "I finally had to put my foot down and forbid her to bring home any more. This place was beginning to turn into a menagerie. And with demons showing up at the least expected times I couldn't be bothered with stray animals getting underfoot."

"I thought you were just being mean," said Piper. "That you didn't want me to have any pets."

"I would have let you if it had been possible," said Grams. "But Phoebe was only a baby and Patty was working double shifts at the diner so I really didn't have the time to be bothered with pets. It wasn't mean or anything. There were a lot of more important things I had to contend with."

"I understand that now," said Piper. "But it took me a long time before I did. I know you only had my best interest at heart."

"Well, my parents would never let me have a pet, either," said Paige. "I can't say I really blamed them. I really didn't have much interest in pets. I was kind of rebellious when I was young. I caused them a lot of grief. I wish I could change all that."

"Nonsense, dear," said Grams. "In the first place you can't change the past. In the second place, everything you did when you were younger has helped to make you the person you are today. And we all regret things we did in the past. The important thing is that we learn from our mistakes and become better people because of them."

"I know, I know," said Paige. "But I think it's natural for people to want to go back and change things."

"Well, that's certainly true," said Cole. "I know there are a lot things I'd change if I could."

"I think Paige is right," said Leo. "We all have things we wish we could change. But we can't and there's no sense in dwelling on them."

"Well, it looks like everyone could use a refill on their eggnog," said Piper. "Leo, you want to help me get some more for everyone?"

"Sure," said Leo picking up the tray and placing the empty glasses on it.

"I'm going to check the news," said Phoebe.

"Oh, don't worry about the news, dear," said Grams. "There's never anything good in it."

"I just like to know what's going on in the world," said Phoebe. "Just the headlines."

"Don't worry about it, Grams," said Cole. "She does it every day. She watches the first five minutes and then usually turns it off. I've gotten used to it."

"Well, it's a waste of time if you ask me," said Grams.

"Just five minutes," said Phoebe, "then we can go back to the family get together."

"Oh, very well," said Grams. "If you have to I suppose it can't hurt."

Piper and Leo returned a few minutes later with a tray full of filled glasses.

"Here we go," said Piper. "Fresh eggnog for everyone."

"Quiet," said Grams, entranced by the news reporter on the screen. "I want to hear this."

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Apparently Penny recognized an old schoolmate of hers," said Cole. "There's a news report on the television about her right now. And apparently it isn't good."

"And so," continued the news reporter, "on January 1st, the shelter will be closed permanently. Ms. Coster refused to grant an interview regarding this matter but a source within her organization, asking that their identify not be given, has reported that she said the homeless are, and I quote, 'not her responsibility', end quote. With Christmas only a couple of days off it looks like the people this shelter helps each year don't have a lot to look forward to. Jen, back to you."

"That's terrible," said Piper as Phoebe shut off the television. "Closing down a shelter at Christmas? That just doesn't seem right."

"And not at all like the Geraldine I used to know," said Grams. "We went to high school together and her family was always very poor. She always used to tell me that when she graduated she was going to get rich and help all those who were like her."

"Well, that was a long time ago," said Cole. "People change over time."

"But it's like she doesn't even care about them," protested Grams. "I can't believe she's changed that much even after all these years."

"Geraldine Coster?" questioned Piper. "She's one of the richest women in San Francisco. They must be talking about the shelter on Gamble Boulevard. It's one of the largest homeless shelters in the city."

"Yeah, and it should have been torn down years ago," said Paige. "I've sent some people there and it's in really bad shape."

"Well, it's better than nothing," said Leo. "Without those shelters a lot of homeless people wouldn't have any place to go."

"Well, it's just not right," said Grams. "If Geraldine is that rich she should be using her money to help people not kick them out on the street."

"I know that look," said Piper. "Grams, there's nothing you can do about it. You're dead, after all. You're not supposed to be worried about what happens to the living, remember?"

"I can't just sit by and do nothing," said Grams. "Leo, I want you to orb me to see Geraldine. There has to be some reason that she's doing this. Besides, all those people won't have anywhere to go."

"Penny, I can't do that and you know it," said Leo. "You know as well as I do that my powers are only to be used in fighting demons."

"Leonardo Christopher Wyatt," Grams fumed, "I've seen you use your powers for non-demon related things before. And it's very possible that some demon is behind all this. Geraldine was one of the most caring people I ever knew. If she's changed this much it must be demonically related."

"Grams," started Phoebe.

"No," Grams insisted. "These are innocents in danger. And if there's anything I can do to help I'm damn well going to try, with or without your help."

"Maybe you'd better do as she says," suggested Paige. "I have a feeling if we don't we'll never hear the end of it."

"Well," said Leo hesitantly, "I suppose it couldn't hurt to check into it. But you can't see her directly. Like Piper said, you're dead. You can't just go popping in on people you used to know."

"Just take me to her," said Grams. "We'll just look around and make sure there's no demons involved. If there is then the girls can take care of it."

"Go on, Leo," said Piper, kissing her husband on the cheek. "You know as well as I do that Grams can be as stubborn as we are when she has her mind set on something."

"I suppose so," said Leo. "But like I said, you can't confront her directly. That's strictly forbidden and you know it."

"Let's just go," said Grams, taking Leo's arm.

Leo looked at Piper with a look on his face that told her he still wasn't sure this was a good idea, and then orbed the two of them out of the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"I'm kind of surprised you went along with your grandmother," said Cole as they waited for Grams and Leo to return.

"Oh, we really didn't have much of a choice," said Piper. "Once Gram's gets her mind set on something there's just no changing it. She'll go and look around and when she finds out there's nothing she can do about it she'll forget about it."

"Assuming she does decide there's nothing she can do about it," said Phoebe. "You know how she can be. She thinks she can fix anything."

"Well, I'm not sure there's much she can do about this," said Piper. "It's been, what, 40 or 50 years since she went to high school? People change over that amount of time. And it's not likely she's going to be able change that especially in the couple of days she's going to be here. She'll just have to accept the fact that her friend isn't the person she was when they went to high school."

"Piper's right," said Cole. "People change as their life experiences change. After that much time she'll be a lot different from what she used to be. We all are. I'm certainly not the same person I was 50 years ago. Your grandmother will probably realize that as soon as she sees her friend. You'll see. When she and Leo get back here she'll have it completely out of her system."

Just then someone began to orb into the manor. It took no time at all for the others to realize that it was Leo and Grams. They seemed to be having an argument.

"Penny, you know you can't do anything," Leo was saying. "You're dead. What happens with the living is no longer your concern."

"Balderdash," Grams replied. "That's not the Geraldine Porter I knew in high school. I can't believe she's changed that much. She was always so warm and caring. That woman is nothing like the girl I went to school with. I have to do something about it."

"Uh, Grams," said Piper, "are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what do you think you can do about it? I know this has been pointed out to like a gazillion times but you're dead. And you're only going to be here a couple of days."

"I don't know," said Grams. "But I have to do something. That's not the Geraldine I knew."

"Well, she's probably changed," said Phoebe. "People do change over time, you know."

"Not that much," said Grams. "Do you know what she's going to do? She's going to have that building torn down so she can build a shopping mall. And those poor children have no place to go. They're going to be evicted on January 1st. That's no way to start the New Year."

"That's no way to start any time of the year," said Paige. "But people end up on the street all the time. You can't save them all."

"They're just a symptom," protested Grams. "The Geraldine I knew would never put people out on the street like that. Especially not people with no place to go. She was just a hair from living like that herself. She always swore she'd do whatever she could to help anyone who needed it."

"Well, obviously that's something that happened in the past," said Piper. "She probably doesn't even remember that time of her life. She is one of the richest women in San Francisco after all."

"That's it," said Grams.

"What's it?" Leo questioned.

"She's simply forgotten where she came from," said Grams, a smile crossing her face. "If we could remind her of how she grew up I just know she won't throw those people out into the street. And she can make good on that promise she made to herself all those years ago."

"Oh, sure, no problem," said Phoebe. "Just remind her of where she came from. And just how do you do that? You can't exactly drop by for chat with her."

"That's the problem," said Grams thoughtfully. "We have to figure out a way to remind her of her past. And we don't have a whole lot of time to do it."

"Uh, excuse me?" Piper questioned. "We? What's this we stuff?"

"Well, I can't do it by myself," said Grams. "After all, you keep pointing out that I'm dead. I'm going to need your help on this."

"Grams, we can't help you," said Phoebe. "In the first place, we don't even know this Geraldine. And it's not like we can drop in and see her any more than you can."

"Well, I'm going to need your help," said Grams. "Look, I've never asked you girls for anything. . . ."

"Yeah, right," said Piper. "Now that's something I never thought I'd ever hear you say. You've never asked us for anything? Where do you want me to start?"

"Okay, so I've asked for some things from time to time," said Grams. "The point is that Geraldine is an innocent and you're supposed to help the innocent. So in a way this is as much your purview as it is mine."

"I don't think that's exactly what 'help the innocent' is supposed to mean," said Leo. "They're witches, not social workers."

"Speak for yourself," said Paige.

"You know what I mean," said Leo. "You're supposed to protect the innocent from evil and demons. That's why you have your powers. This isn't exactly demonic in nature."

"And how do you know that?" Grams persisted. "How do you know this isn't demonically inspired? Can you state unequivocally that no demon has been behind the changes in her?"

"No, of course not," said Leo. "Many demons work covertly, you know that."

"Then it is possible that a demon is behind this," Grams announced triumphantly.

"Or more likely," said Piper, "she's just changed over the years like everyone does. Honestly, Grams, not everything bad has to be demonically inspired. People do bad things all the time with no help from demons whatsoever."

"She's right," said Cole. "While a lot of evil is perpetrated by demons, humans are just as capable of coming up with evil all on their own. You can't attribute every single evil act to demons."

"Well, that may be," said Grams, "but I have to do something. I can't just sit back and watch as Geraldine throws her life away. She could be doing so much more especially with her wealth. There has to be a way to reignite that spark of humanity she had as a young girl."

"I'm not sure how you can do that especially with the limited amount of time you have," said Phoebe. "It's not like you can just walk into her penthouse apartment and have a chat with her."

"Maybe she can," said Paige thoughtfully.

""What are you talking about?" Piper asked suspiciously. "You're not thinking of anything crazy are you?"

"Define crazy," said Paige, smiling suggestively.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"I can't believe I'm going along with this," said Piper. "Phoebe has had some crazy ideas before but this is by far crazier than anything she's ever come up with."

"Hey," Phoebe whined.

"Nothing personal, honey," said Piper, "but you have to admit you've come up with some real hair brained schemes before."

"Well, you might be right," said Phoebe. "But not all of my ideas are crazy. I've had some good ideas, too."

"I won't dispute that," said Piper. "It's just that some of your ideas can be a little crazy. But this one is worse than even those."

"Oh, stop it," said Grams. "I think it's a great idea. I'll get to talk to Geraldine one last time and just maybe we can put her back on the right track."

"I'm not sure the Elders are going to approve of this," said Leo. "This isn't exactly the type of help I'm supposed to provide."

"Oh, stop grumbling," said Paige. "We're you're charges and you're supposed to help us protect the innocent. Just think of if as an extension of that mandate. Look at it this way. If we're successful there's no telling how many underprivileged innocents will benefit from it. Certainly the Elders can't argue with that."

"Well, personally, I'm looking forward to it," said Cole. "I've never participated in anything Christmassy before. At least not without it being some part of an ulterior plan. It sounds like it's going to be fun."

"It's not supposed to be fun," said Grams. "We're going to help someone."

"That doesn't mean it can't be fun, too," said Cole. "But don't worry. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"So, where are we going to start with this crazy plan?" Piper asked.

"Well, I'm sure you're all familiar with the story," said Paige. "It's supposed to be a classic and I know it's been made into a movie several times. First, Grams has to go see Geraldine and see if she'll listen to reason. Which, I'm betting, she won't. Like we keep saying, she's changed over the years. She's probably forgotten all about what it was like growing up."

"Okay, that part I understand," said Piper. "What's next?"

"We'll just have to play it by ear, dear," said Grams. "Once I'm finished I think Leo should go next. We'll need to ease her into this. We don't want to scare her to death."

"One thing I don't understand," said Phoebe. "Grams, how are you going to do anything? Don't you loose your powers after you die?"

"Not always," said Grams. "But in this case it doesn't apply. I'm fully human right now. Which means I have all the powers I had in life. And I'll have the abilities of any spirit that's returned to Earth. Part of the benefits of being dead and alive at the same time. I'll be able to pull this off without any problems."

"Let's get started," said Piper. "It's almost dark. Tomorrow's Christmas and I want to get this over with before Christmas day so we don't have to be tied up with it. I just want to enjoy the day without any supernatural entanglements."

"I can get Penny into Geraldine's penthouse without a problem," said Leo. "We shouldn't have to wait very long before Penny can talk to Geraldine. Once she's done I'll bring her back here and then I'll pay her a visit. With what Penny's told us about her it should be pretty simple."

"Just make sure she visits her old neighborhood," said Grams. "That should stimulate some memories she's forgotten about."

"Please," said Piper, "we've been over this a hundred times. Can we just get this over with?"

"Come on, Leo," said Grams. "Let's get going so Piper can calm down."

Still not satisfied he was doing the right thing, Leo took Gram's arm and orbed them out of the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Geraldine Coster sat in her bed with papers strewn all around her. Her reading glasses sat on her nose and her brow was furrowed as she read over some of those papers. Only a single light on the stand next to the bed lit the room. Suddenly Grams walked through the wall of the room.

"Well, well, well," said Grams. "You seem to have done very well for yourself, Geraldine."

"Who's there?" inquired the other woman. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

She reached for the phone next to her bed but with a wave of her hand Grams sent the phone flying across the room.

"Oh, no," said Grams, "you aren't allowed to call anyone. We have to have a little chat, Geraldine."

"Who are you? Do I know you? How did you get into my room?"

"It's me, Geraldine. Penny Johnson.

"Penelope? That's not possible. I read where she died a while back. You can't be Penelope Johnson."

"Hello? Did you see me walk through the wall? Do you know anyone alive who can do that?"

"It's a trick. I've seen magicians who can do things like that."

"What about the phone? I suppose that's another trick?"

"Of course it is. I don't know who you are or what you want but I have to warn you I have security that will probably be here any minute. If you leave now maybe I won't press charges for criminal trespass."

"Oh, stow it, Geraldine. Your security people have no idea I'm even here."

"Okay, if you're really Penelope Johnson, prove it."

"Well, let's start with the fact that you called me Penelope. I've always gone by Penny but you were the only one who ever insisted on calling me Penelope. Because you were my best friend I always let you."

"Nice try. Everyone knew I called you Penelope. That's no secret."

"How about when we were 14?" Grams asked. "You liked Tommy Watson but you couldn't tell him about it. I told you that you should tell him but you refused. You were so afraid he'd reject you and you couldn't handle that. By the time you worked up the courage to say something, he and Melissa Carver were going steady and you had lost your chance."

"I never told anyone about that except. . . ."

"Except me. Which means no one else could have known about it but me."

"But, you're dead," protested Geraldine.

"I do wish people would stop reminding me of that. I know perfectly well that I'm dead."

"You can't be here. It's just not possible. This must be an hallucination or a delusion or something."

"I'm no hallucination and I'm certainly no delusion. It's really me."

"What . . . what do you want?" Geraldine asked, suddenly fearful.

"Relax, Geraldine. You have nothing to worry about from me. I just came to talk to you. To find out what happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me. I married a wonderful man who made a fortune in real estate. I've gotten everything I've ever wanted."

"And you obviously have forgotten about where you came from. I can remember a young girl who couldn't even afford to go to a movie but who was very happy just spending time with her family and friends. Are you happy, Geraldine?"

"Happiness is very overrated," protested Geraldine. "What good is being happy if you go to bed hungry every night? Do you remember our prom? The jokes and remarks because I had to alter one of mother's old dresses because we couldn't afford to buy a real dress? I don't have to worry about that anymore. Do you know how many designer dresses I have in my closet right now?"

"What went wrong, Geraldine? What changed you? You used to care about people. You used to talk about how you'd help others when we graduated high school."

"I grew up, Penelope. I found out what the world is really like. No one is going to watch out for you except you. But then you probably learned that yourself."

"I know there's a lot of evil in the world. But there's also a lot of good. Don't you realize that?"

"Yeah, right. You mean those so-called 'not for profit' groups? Who are you kidding? You know as well as I do that most of what they receive in donations go to the people at the top running those supposed charities. Every day they get on television asking for your donations while they drive around in brand new cars and live in fancy homes. They wear expensive jewelry and clothes and the whole time they're saying how much the children of the world are in need. Give me a break."

"Not everyone is like that. How can you be so jaded? You used to be able to find the good in just about anyone."

"Like I said, I grew up. I'm not that timid little girl you used to know in high school. If you've come to show me the error of my ways, you can save your breath."

"Geraldine, I can see I'm wasting my breath on you. You obviously aren't going to listen to me. Maybe there's another way to get through to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Geraldine said, some fear showing in her eyes.

"You'll see," said Grams smiling coyly. "Let's just say that things aren't always as black and white as you make them out to be. And I think it's time you saw that."

Without another word Penny exited the room the same way she had entered: by walking through the wall, leaving Geraldine staring in stark amazement. As Grams entered the room on the opposite side of the wall she found Leo waiting for her.

"Well, it went about as well as I expected," Grams said to Leo. "Not that I'm surprised that much. I just can't believe she's changed so much over the years."

"Yeah, I heard," said Leo. "Let's get you back to the manor. Then I'll pay her a visit. I guess I'll see you guys at the school."

"You sure you know where it is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Great. Let's get going. Hopefully this will change her attitude some."

Leo then orbed them both back to the manor.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Geraldine sat in her bed with her head in her hands. She had pushed the papers aside and hadn't even bothered to replace the phone back on the nightstand. Obviously she was having some kind of breakdown. To think that a ghost was visiting her here in her penthouse. After all she had been through the past few years she really wasn't surprised.

As she sat considering whether to call her doctor a bluish light caught the corner of her eye. She looked over in fear, apprehensive about what might happen next. As she watched, Leo orbed into the room next to her bed. He was wearing the white robes of a White Lighter and he stood smiling at her.

"Who are you?" Geraldine asked, fear in her voice. "What do you want?"

"Don't be afraid," said Leo. "I'm a friend. You have nothing to fear from me."

"Who . . . what are you?"

"I'm an angel. Penny Johnson sent me. She thought I might be able to understand a few things."

"Then it wasn't a dream? I'm not loosing my mind?"

"No, of course not. Penny's been concerned about you. She's worried that you've changed too much. She's hoping I might be able to help you remember who you really are."

"I know who I am. And what do you think an angel can do for me?"

"Let me show you," said Leo, extending his hand for her.

"You want me to go with you?"

"It's a very short trip. And you won't be in any danger. I just want to show you something."

"I don't know. I'm afraid. I thought you were.... What do you want to show me?"

"Come with me and find out. As I said, you won't be in any danger. Just a stroll down memory lane, so to speak."

"If I do will you go away and leave me alone?"

"Yes. Just take my hand. I promise it won't hurt a bit."

Hesitantly Geraldine stood up from her bed and put on her robe. She looked at Leo suspiciously and then held out her hand. She paused a moment before taking it, but then placed her hand firmly in his.

"This might be a bit unsettling," said Leo smiling. "Just hold onto my hand and everything will be okay."

Geraldine closed her eyes as Leo orbed them out of the penthouse. When she opened her eyes again they were standing in the middle of what looked like the gymnasium of a school. A torn and ragged banner hung on one wall but half of it was missing. The letters "M U S T A" could still be seen on the banner, now faded and filthy.

"I remember this place," said Geraldine. "I went to high school here. That banner used to have the name of our mascot on it. The Mustangs."

"Yes," said Leo, looking around the room. "The school is closed now. It has been for many years. It's been slated for demolition but like so many others they haven't gotten around to it yet."

Geraldine looked at the remains of the building. Most of the bleachers were missing. All of the windows had been broken out and she could see small rocks strewn about the floor. The basketball hoops had long been removed and even the doors seemed to be in terrible disrepair.

"Okay, so what did you want to show me? Some broken down old building that now one has used in decades?"

"No," said Leo smiling. He held out his hand. "This is what I wanted to show you."

"Okay, girls, you're up," Grams whispered from an adjoining room. "Just recite the spell as I wrote it and everything should work perfectly."

Together the sisters recited the spell that Grams had painstakingly written for them.

Suddenly the entire room changed. It was no longer the rundown dilapidated building Leo and Geraldine had orbed into. Instead it looked nearly brand new. Even the banner with the word "MUSTANGS" seemed to glisten in the light.

And it wasn't just a gymnasium. The entire place was decorated from one end to the other. Tables sat around the edge of the gym and a single candle burned on each table. Streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling and a small band was playing at one end while dozens of couples, mostly young people, danced to 40s era music. The people were all dressed in clothes of the same era.

"I remember this," said Geraldine. "It was my high school prom. Look, that banner over there. It had the theme for my prom."

At the opposite end from the "MUSTANG" sign hung a huge banner that read "SPRINGTIME IN PARIS". As she and Leo stood looking at the sight two young girls stood to one side They were smiling and laughing and seemed to be having a great time.

"I don't believe it," Geraldine said in disbelief.

"What?"

"That's me. And Penelope. We were best friends in high school. We did everything together."

Just then two boys walked up to the girls. The boys were smiling but they didn't seem to be smiles like the others had. These appeared to be sadistic smiles.

"Your dates?" Leo asked nonchalantly.

"Hardly," replied Geraldine in disgust. "The tall one is Benny Wilson. You might call him the school bully. The other one is Jerry Parker. They were always together. I had forgotten about them."

"Well," said Wilson, eyeing the young Geraldine, "look what the cat dragged in. And I mean that literally. Man, where did you get that dress? I didn't know they let poor people into things like this."

"Shut up, Benny," said Geraldine, obviously embarrassed at the comments.

"Back off, Benny," said the young Penny. "Not everyone is born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Although I can think of some place else I'd like to stick that spoon."

"And what do we have here?" Wilson asked, nudging Parker. "Penelope Johnson. The class weirdo. Shouldn't you two be getting home? It will be midnight soon and you'll be turning back into pumpkins."

Wilson and Parker howled in laughter at the joke. Geraldine backed away a couple of steps trying to become as inconspicuous as possible. But Penny refused to budge. Several of the dancers were looking their way. Penny noticed out of the corner of her eye and a sly smile crossed her face. She held up a single finger in Wilson's face shaking it like a disapproving mother.

"You just better mind your Ps and Qs, Benny Wilson," she said. "You know what they say. What goes around comes around."

"And just what is that supposed to be mean?" Wilson asked, looking down on the shorter girl with sadistic glee in his eye.

"Just what I said," said Penny, still shaking her finger. "You treat people badly and that's what you get in return."

Before Wilson could respond the buckle on his belt suddenly popped open. In full view of everyone in the room his pants fell to the floor around his ankles. Surprised by this turn of events Wilson made the mistake of trying to step back from the two girls and became entangled in his pants, falling to the floor. The entire room began to howl in laughter as he fumbled with his pants trying to pull them back up. An older man in a suit and tie immediately moved toward the four young people.

"Wilson, you've caused enough trouble here," said the man. "You and your friend can leave now."

"Mr. Harrison, I didn't do nothing," protested Wilson as he regained his feet and pulled his pants up, holding them with one hand. "We was just talking to these two, that's all."

"You always have some excuse," said Harrison sternly. "Now, you can either leave on your own or I'll see to it that you're escorted out."

"This ain't over by a long shot," Wilson snapped at the two girls as he and Parker began to move toward the exit.

"Man, you had a temper even back then," Phoebe whispered to Grams.

"Shhh," Grams said sternly. "We aren't supposed to be here, remember?"

"What a pig," said the young Geraldine as Mr. Harrison followed Wilson and Parker to make sure they left. "Just because they have money they think they're better than every one else."

"Don't mind them," said Penny. "They're just a bunch of morons."

"Morons with money," countered Geraldine. "Man the things I could do if I had money like that. Just think of all the people we could help."

"Hey, we haven't even graduated high school yet. Let's get out of this place before we go changing the world."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about money. I mean, look at my dress. I couldn't even afford to buy one. I had to alter one of my mom's old dresses. No one else here is wearing an old dress."

"I did offer to help you buy one," protested Penny.

"I couldn't do that. Besides, one day I'll have money. Then I'll show Wilson and all of his friends. Some day I'm going to be rich and I won't treat other people that way. I'll remember what it was like to be poor. You just wait and see."

"I believe you, Gerry. But you're getting all worked up over nothing. No one listens to Wilson and his friends. They all know what he's like. He's a stuck up brat with too much money and time on his hands. Don't worry about what he says."

"It's hard not to," said Geraldine. "His family is the richest in school and mine is the poorest. And he never passes up an opportunity to rub it in."

"Well, it's the prom. So for tonight we just forget about him and enjoy ourselves. Besides, he did get kicked out. So you won't have to worry about him again."

"All right. But I meant what I said. Some day I'm going to be rich and then I'll show everyone what you're supposed to do with money."

As Geraldine and Leo watched the scene faded and the school once again became the dilapidated building it had been when they had first orbed into it.

"I remember that," said Geraldine. "It was my senior year in high school. My father died a few months later and my sister and I had to go to work after we graduated. We couldn't go to college like we had planned because we couldn't afford it even with loans and grants."

"Do you remember how it felt? Having Wilson make fun of you because you were poor? Certainly you remember what you said. You just listened to it. How you were going to use your wealth to help those like yourself. You have to remember that."

"Of course I remember it. But that was a long time ago. Like I told Penelope, I've grown up since then. No one looks out for anyone but themselves. That's all I'm doing. Taking care of myself."

"And what about all those poor orphans who are depending on you to help them?"

"It's complicated. Sooner or later they'll learn that you can't count on anyone. Only yourself. Now, unless you have some other useless place you want to take me, I'd like to go home. It's getting late and I have a press conference in the morning."

Leo just looked at her. Grams had been sure that bringing Geraldine back her would stir the old feelings she had once felt. Obviously Grams had been wrong. Leo took her arm and orbed them back to her penthouse. Once there she all but ignored him. Dejected, Leo orbed out of the penthouse back to the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"What do you mean she didn't go for it?" Grams asked when Leo returned to the manor.

"Just like I said. It didn't seem to make a dent in her. Oh, she remembered it as clearly as if it had happened yesterday. But she just didn't care. I'm sorry, Penny, but I think you're wasting your time. Geraldine has changed too much. I don't think anything will change her mind."

"I don't believe that," protested Grams. "I know people change over the years but the basic person inside doesn't change that much. A caring person will always be a caring person and Geraldine was one of the most caring. I just don't understand why she it didn't work. Are you sure you mentioned the children?"

"I mentioned the children," said Leo, a little exasperated. "I'm telling you, Penny, it's like she just doesn't care."

"I don't believe that," Grams repeated. "That's just not Geraldine."

"Maybe that's it," said Phoebe. "Hearing about the children is one thing. Has she ever seen them? Has she ever been to the shelter and seen what they live like?"

"Not to my knowledge," said Grams. "She's usually been too busy taking care of her businesses. People like that don't usually spend much time in the poorer sections of town."

"Well, maybe she should," suggested Piper. "Phoebe's right. It's one thing to hear about people. It's a lot more effective when you have to look them in the eye knowing what they have to go through day after day."

"Then we should show her what it's like," said Grams. "Leo can orb her to the shelter and she can see exactly what it's like for those people. What it used to be like for her."

"I don't think that will do any good," said Leo. "She's all ready seen me and I don't think she was very impressed with me. She was kind of snippy just before I dropped her off at her penthouse. If I show up again I'm likely to alienate her even more."

"I'll take her," said Paige. "I'm closer to the age she was then. Maybe that will help reinforce how she used to feel."

"You'll need a spell," said Cole. "You certainly can't let her go down there looking like yourself. Someone is liable to recognize her and if they give her a hard time about closing the shelter it might have the opposite effect of what you want."

"Cole has a point," said Phoebe. "She's been in the news a lot, especially lately. And I'm sure there are a lot of people with hard feelings about loosing their homes. I know I would be upset about it."

"Okay, we can use a simple spell to create an illusion around her that she's someone else," said Piper.

"Let me know when the spell is ready," said Paige. "I'll orb to her penthouse and take her to the shelter right away. I don't know to many people who can turn away when they're confronted directly with that kind of poverty."

"I'll get started on the spell right away," said Phoebe. "It shouldn't be hard. I should have something for you in a little bit."

"In the mean time, the rest of us can go to the shelter and see if we can help out," said Piper. "That way we'll be there in case you need some help."

"Well, I certainly can't go," said Grams. "We can't risk her seeing me. If she does she might suspect someone's trying to set her up."

"We aren't trying to set her up," protested Piper.

"You know what I mean, dear," said Grams. "I'll just wait here for you all. Once she sees the children and realizes how wrong she is you can come back here and we can enjoy the rest of our holiday."

Piper went into the kitchen to prepare something to take to the shelter while Phoebe began working on the spell. While they did Grams told them a little more about Geraldine to help with their plan.

* * *

Paige orbed into the penthouse a little while later. Geraldine was sitting at the desk in her bedroom looking over some papers. As Paige orbed in, Geraldine spun around with a start.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Are you another angel?"

"Not exactly," said Paige. "My name is Paige. I've come to ask you not to close the shelter. I was an orphan myself and you have no idea what it's like for them. Especially at this time of year. They have no homes and even the ones with families are living hand to mouth. You can afford to be generous."

"It's not that simple," said Geraldine. "Things are rarely as simple as you make them sound."

"Maybe you just don't understand what I'm talking about. How about if I show you? It won't take very long and then you'll see just how bad it is for those people."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course. You always have a choice. Unless you're afraid to go with me. Afraid you'll see that I'm right."

"I'm not afraid. I just don't see the sense in it."

"It will only take a short time. Then you can go back to your life."

"Very well. I'll go with you. But when we're done I want you to bring me right back here. And I don't want any more angels or whatever showing up here. I really don't have time for this foolishness."

"Just take my hand. We'll be there in no time."

Geraldine took Paige's hand and Paige orbed them to the shelter. They were outside the front door and over the door was a sign that read "Montgomery Soup Kitchen". In an alley nearby, Piper, Phoebe, and Cole stood in the shadows. Just after Paige and Geraldine orbed in, Phoebe recited the spell she had written. Unnoticed to Geraldine an illusion enveloped her that made her look completely different from her true appearance.

"I'm not sure I want to go in there," said Geraldine. "I'm sure those people aren't very happy with me. Some one is sure to recognize me."

"Relax," said Paige. "They won't recognize you. You're here to see what these people go through not to be confronted by them."

Hesitantly Geraldine followed Paige into the building. Inside was a large single room filled with people. Several rows of tables filled the room and on one end there was a kitchen and a serving line. Most of the people were sitting at the tables eating a meal. It wasn't a fancy meal but everyone seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hello," said a young woman walking up to them. "I'm Patricia Sterling. I mean, Patricia Montgomery. I recently got married and I'm still not quite used to using my married name. I run this place. Everyone is welcome here. You can get something to eat at the kitchen and later if you'd like you can have a shower. You're also welcome to stay the night if you don't mind sleeping in a room full of people. I'm afraid we don't have many private rooms here. But it's warm and dry and you'll be safe here at least for tonight."

"Thank you," said Geraldine. "You're very kind."

"Well, I'm afraid we won't be here much longer," said Patricia. "The building is being sold at the first of the year and we haven't been able to find some place else to move to. But we're going to help as many people as we can while we're here."

"Thanks," said Paige. "Maybe something will come along."

"Maybe," said Patricia smiling. "I like to think it will. We just have to have faith."

"She seems very upbeat for someone who has to deal with the homeless day in and day out," said Geraldine. "I'd think it would be depressing."

"Some people enjoy working with the underprivileged. It gives them a sense of accomplishment helping those less fortunate than themselves. You used to feel that way."

"That was a long time ago," said Geraldine, trying not to look at the people around her. "Okay, I've seen these people. Can we go now?"

"We just got here," said Paige, as Piper, Phoebe, and Cole came in the front door. Patricia approached them as she had Paige and Geraldine and Piper handed her a covered dish. "You really haven't seen these people. Not really. They each have a story to tell. You should really listen to some of them."

"Okay, one or two, but that's it. This isn't going to get me to change my mind. You're just wasting your time."

"It's my time to waste. Just mingle. I'll be right back."

Paige walked over to Piper and Phoebe who were busy passing out snacks from the cover dish Piper had brought with her.

"How's it going?" Phoebe asked, glancing over at Geraldine.

"Not too good. She still insists it's a waste of time. I'm beginning to think Leo is right. She's just changed too much since Grams knew her. I don't think anything is going to get through to her."

"Give it some time," said Piper, glancing over at Geraldine. "At least she's talking to some of the people. Maybe that will change her mind."

"I don't know," said Paige. "She seems pretty set on keeping things the way they are."

"There might be another way," said Cole. "Let's see what happens here. Then we can discuss what to do next."

They spent more than an hour at the shelter. Paige watched as Geraldine talked to several of the people and even some of the children. More than once she saw Geraldine wipe her eyes. Eventually Paige walked up to her as she sat talking with another of the patrons of the shelter.

"I've heard enough," said Geraldine, on the verge of tears. "Get me out of here. I came here like you asked. Now you need to keep your end of the bargain. Take me back to my penthouse."

"Of course," said Paige. "A deal is a deal."

They walked out of the shelter and when Paige was sure they were alone she orbed them back to the penthouse.

"You see what I mean, now," said Paige back in the penthouse. "Those people really need your help. Now you see why you can't close down the shelter. It helps more people than you could possibly imagine. Without it they'll have nowhere to go."

"Just leave me alone," said Geraldine, wiping tears from her eyes. "It doesn't change a thing. I couldn't stop the closing if I wanted to. And it doesn't make any difference anyway. I'm sorry those people are going to be out on the street but there's nothing I can do about it."

"But," Paige began to protest.

"No," said Geraldine forcefully. "We had a deal. I go to the shelter with you and you leave me alone. You and all your friends. Now, go away and leave me alone. No more angels or whatever you are. You promised to leave me alone and I expect you to keep your word."

She walked over to a small bar sitting in one corner of the room. She poured herself a drink and downed it without missing a beat. Then, with her back still to Paige, she poured herself another one.

"I'm going to have another drink, now," she said. "And when I turn around I expect you to be gone. And to never bother me again."

She finished the drink, this time much slower than the first. She hesitated for a moment and then turned around. She looked around and found herself alone in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"What do you mean she threw you out?" Grams asked.

"Just that," said Paige. "She threw me out of her penthouse. And she told me not to come back and not to send anyone else to her. I didn't know what else to do. I was sure we were getting through to her. She was crying about what those people were going through. But it's like she was deliberately trying to not think about it."

"Maybe she was," said Cole. "She's probably been so tied up with her businesses for so long that thinking about other people is foreign to her. And probably not very comfortable either."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Piper asked.

"If we go back there I don't think she's going to listen to us," said Paige. "She just doesn't want to be bothered with it. I think we've hit a dead end."

"Well, I'm not about to give up yet," said Grams. "There has to be something else we can do."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Leo asked. "I agree with Paige. If one of us goes back there she's not likely to listen to us for even a second. And neither Piper nor Phoebe can orb so they wouldn't be able to help much."

"What about a spell?" Phoebe suggested. "Something to help her remember what she was like back then?"

"You can't do that," said Leo. "You know you're forbidden from using your magic that way. You'd be taking away her free will and no one has the right to do that."

"Besides, remember what happened when we encountered that genie?" Piper asked. "Prue wished things would go back to the way they were when she was younger and she became a friggin' teenager again. We can't risk doing that to her."

"There may be another way," offered Cole.

"You think you know a way to get through to her?" Grams asked.

"Maybe," replied Cole. "You've been trying to get to her through her good side and that doesn't seem to be doing any good. In fact, it seems as if you're alienating her even further."

"What else can we do?" Piper asked.

"You know that old saying, 'you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar'?" Cole asked.

"Yes," said Grams.

"Well, that saying implies that you can actually catch flies with vinegar," responded Cole. "And it occurs to me that if you can't appeal to her better nature maybe we should attack this from another angle."

"And just what might that be?" Phoebe asked.

"Well," said Cole hesitantly, "it would involve someone else paying her a visit."

"She said if another angel visited her she wouldn't listen to them," said Paige.

"An angel wasn't exactly what I had in mind," said Cole. "Maybe it's time we appealed to a more basic emotion than compassion."

"Such as?" questioned Grams.

"Fear," replied Cole, smiling seductively.

* * *

Geraldine poured herself another drink. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? They didn't understand. She'd help if she could. But she couldn't. And no one could help her. Those poor people at the shelter needed help but she couldn't help them. No matter what the so-called angels said, there wasn't anything she could do about it.

A sound caught her attention. She turned toward the sound expecting to see Leo or Paige or even another angel waiting to persuade her. But she had her fill of angels. They had never helped her and she had no obligation to them. This time she wouldn't listen to them. She'd just send them on their way and get back to her life. Such as it was.

As she turned she saw a man sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. He was very good looking, maybe 30 or so. And he was smiling at her as if he hadn't a care in the world. He was wearing a suit and tie. She walked halfway across the room toward him and then stopped.

"I told that Paige not to send any more of you to see me," she spat out at him. "I've had my fill of angels for one night. Just go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone."

"Oh, I'm no angel. Not by a long shot. You might say I'm from the other end of the spectrum."

"What . . . what do you mean?"

Suddenly Cole changed form. Belthazor sat in his place. His red skin and black markings glistened in the half-light of the room. Fear became very evident in Geraldine's eyes.

"My name is Belthazor and I've come to thank you. You've been doing a wonderful job, you know. I couldn't have done any better myself and you've done it all on your own. I applaud you."

"What are you talking about? It's not time yet. Gregnor said I would have time to build up the estate. I haven't reached our agreed upon limit yet."

Belthazor suddenly changed back into Cole. He immediately became very interested in Geraldine.

"Gregnor?" he questioned. "You think Gregnor sent me?"

"Of course," said Geraldine. "That's who I usually deal with." She walked over and picked up some papers off the desk. "I still have the document here. You tell Gregnor that once my net worth has reached the amount we agreed to I'll sign it. But until then he agreed to leave me alone. I'm keeping my end of the bargain. I expect him to keep his end."

"Oh, well, I just stopped by to see how things were going. Gregnor wants to keep an eye on his investment. I'm sure you understand. You don't really expect him to simply do nothing, do you? That's not very good business."

Geraldine picked up some other papers from the desk and threw them at Cole. The papers scattered across the floor, some of them coming to rest on Cole's lap. He picked them up and looked at them. They appeared to be an inventory showing various business ventures and their worth. He had seen similar inventories before.

"Here," said Geraldine as she threw the papers at Cole, "as you can see I'm keeping my end of the deal. Go back and tell Gregnor that. And tell him I expect him – and you – to leave me alone until our bargain is complete."

"I'll pass the message along," said Cole standing up. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'll leave you now. And don't worry. I'm sure Gregnor won't be bothering you in the future."

"Just see that he doesn't," said Geraldine in disgust. "I know what happens to people who betray you. I'll keep my end of the bargain. Just leave me alone so I can."

Cole just smiled at her and then shimmered out of the penthouse. As he shimmered into the manor Grams stood up and looked at him.

"That was quick," she said. "Don't tell me you were able to convince her this quickly?"

"Not exactly," said Cole. "There's been an interesting development. One that I thought you and the others should know about."

"What kind of development?" Leo asked.

Cole quickly told them about his conversation with Geraldine.

"I thought it was best to get back here," he said. "This might explain a lot of things."

"Like what?" Piper asked. "And who is this Gregnor Geraldine mentioned?"

"A demon," said Cole. "I've never worked with him but I know who he is. He's a mid-level demon that usually hires out for jobs that aren't particularly dangerous. He's not the bravest demon in the Underworld. My guess is he's working for a higher level demon and he's the go-between for this demon and Geraldine."

"Go-between for what?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not quite sure," said Cole. "From what Geraldine said, I'm guessing that she's made some kind of deal with Gregnor. She mentioned a document she was supposed to sign. From what I could see it looked like a last will and testament. I think when she's worth whatever amount they've agreed to she's going to make Gregnor or the demon he works for the beneficiary of her estate."

"Why would she do that?" Paige asked.

"I can't answer that," said Cole. "Maybe that's how she made her money. Kind of a twist on the Faustian deal. He makes sure she has all the money she'll ever need and when she's worth enough, he inherits it."

"Well, that doesn't sound like a very good deal," said Grams. "Once she signs the will what's to keep him from just killing her to inherit her estate?"

"Nothing," said Cole. "But I got the distinct impression she was reluctant to sign the will."

"Maybe that's how she's been putting him off," suggested Leo. "Maybe she agreed to sign the will but only after she became worth a certain amount. That would keep her alive and as greedy as most demons are Gregnor probably went for it knowing he'd inherit even more in a few years. Demons are immortal. What's a few years to most of them?"

"That would make sense," said Cole. "Gregnor always was more greedy than most demons I know. Why settle for 500 million when in a few years he could end up with a billion? Of course, that would mean she would have to make sure her net worth continued to increase each year. That's not an easy thing to do."

"Unless you ignore everything except making money," said Piper. "That must be why she's become so cold-hearted. And why she doesn't seem to care about those people at the shelter. It's not that she doesn't care. She's trying to keep herself alive."

"What I don't understand is why she would make a deal with a demon in the first place," said Grams. "How did she even know demons existed?"

"That's a very good question," said Piper. "One I think we should ask Geraldine."

"You heard what she told me," said Paige. "She told us not to come back there. What makes you think she'll listen to us now any more than she would an hour ago?"

"Because, like Cole said, the situation has changed," said Piper. "This is no longer an old friend of Gram's that has changed over the years. Geraldine's an innocent being tormented and harassed by a demon. If I remember correctly, it's our job to fight demons. And since she's all ready aware of the existence of demons it's not like we'll be exposing the mortal world to magic or anything. So I say we all go over to Ms. Coster's penthouse and find out just what's going on."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Grams asked. "Between Leo, Paige, and Cole, we should be able to get there in no time."

They all linked arms and Leo orbed them all out of the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Geraldine poured herself another drink. The bottle was nearly half empty and she quickly downed the drink. It had been a very unsettling night. She had planned to go over some papers and then get a good night's sleep before her press conference in the morning. Then the "angels" had shown up. After that one of Gregnor's cohorts had shown up obviously to pressure her into signing the will.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" she nearly sobbed to no one in particular.

"That's not going to solve your problems, Geraldine."

Geraldine spun to see Grams, the girls, Leo, and Cole standing on the other side of the room. Startled, she dropped the glass and it went crashing down, shattering as it struck the floor.

"What are you doing back here?" she screamed. "I told you I don't want to have anything to do with you. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"We can't do that, Geraldine," said Grams. "You're in trouble and we can help."

"You can't help me," the woman said, on the verge of tears. "No one can help me."

"We can," said Piper. "Look, we know you're having trouble with a demon. We can help with that. You might say it's kind of our specialty."

"No you can't," said Geraldine. "Not even a couple of angels can help me. I'm damned and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Actually," said Leo, "I'm the only angel. Only I'm what's called a White Lighter. And they can help you."

"How?" Geraldine cried. "If you know I'm having trouble with a demon then you also know there's nothing that you can do about it."

"Maybe we can," said Phoebe. "Look, Grams told us that you used to be a very caring person. And she still believes that you are. Just tell us what's going on so we can figure out what to do about it."

"Grams?" questioned Geraldine.

"Me," said Grams. "These are my granddaughters. That's Piper, that one is Phoebe, and she's Paige."

"What about him?" Geraldine asked, indicating Cole. "He said he was a demon and that he worked with Gregnor."

"Half demon, actually," said Cole. "My father was human. As for working with Gregnor, I wasn't exactly honest about that. I know him but we hardly work together. I'm one of the good guys."

"A good demon?" Geraldine snorted. "Wouldn't that be an oxymoron?"

"Normally, yes," said Cole. "I'm the exception."

"It doesn't do me any good," said Geraldine. "You're all working with demons. Which means you can't help me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Paige. "We don't work with demons. We vanquish them. We're witches. And we're the only ones who can help you."

"I told you, no one can help me," said Geraldine dejectedly. "All I can do is put Gregnor off long enough to put enough money aside so I can disappear when the time is right."

"Geraldine, you know me," said Grams. "Or at least you used to. Remember the prom? When Benny Wilson was harassing you? I made him go away. We were good friends. I know my girls can help you. But we need to know what's going on. You used to trust me. Trust me again. I would never mislead you and I think you know that."

"How can you help me?" Geraldine asked, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Well, let's start with why you're working for this Gregnor," said Piper. "From the sounds of it you don't like it. Which begs the question, if you don't like it, why are you doing it?"

"I don't have a choice," said Geraldine. "It wasn't my idea. My husband made a deal with him. He sold his soul to be rich. Oh, I didn't know about it when I married him. In fact, I didn't know about it until after he died. After Gregnor murdered him. Once my husband's will was probated Gregnor showed up and said everything belonged to him. He insisted I make out a will leaving everything to him. He said if I didn't I would live to regret it. And I believed him."

"Well, obviously you didn't make out the will," said Phoebe. "Otherwise he would probably have killed you to get the inheritance."

"Oh, I had it made out," said Geraldine. "I just never had it executed. But I convinced Gregnor that I could build up my estate even more. I made a deal with him. Once I was able to double the value of my estate I told him I'd sign the will. That way he'd inherit even more. He agreed almost immediately."

"He always was the greedy type," said Cole.

"But like you said, once I sign the will he'll just kill me to get the estate," continued Geraldine. "I've been putting some aside that he doesn't know about. Once my estate is doubled I'll sign the will but then I plan to disappear so he can't find me and kill me."

"It won't work," said Cole. "He'll find you no matter where you go. My guess is he has one of his underlings keeping an eye on you. Just in case you try something like you're trying."

"Then I'm lost," said Geraldine dejectedly. "In a few months the estate will be worth what we agreed on. Then I'm a dead woman."

"No so fast," said Piper. "Like we told you, dealing with demons is our specialty. Cole tells us this Gregnor is a mid-level demon. We've handled his kind before. All we have to do is find him and vanquish him and then you're troubles will be over."

"Which probably won't work in this case," said Leo. "Remember, Cole also said that Gregnor usually works for someone higher up. If you vanquish Gregnor, whomever he's working for will probably just send someone else to take his place. Vanquishing him won't solve Geraldine's problem."

"But you said you could help me," said Geraldine, the hope she had just experiencing beginning to fade.

"Don't give up so easily," said Grams. "There are other ways to handle demons besides vanquishing them. We just have to figure out a way to handle Gregnor, that's all."

"I might have an idea," said Cole. "Like I said, Gregnor and I know each other. And he knows what Belthazor is capable of. A few well-placed threats should be able to get him to back off. He may be a coward and a bully but he has a very fast tongue. Once we get him to back off I'm sure he'll be able to convince his 'employer' to leave Geraldine alone."

"Do you think you can really do that?" Geraldine asked, the hope beginning to rise again.

"It's not the first time I've threatened a demon who crossed me," said Cole. "And Gregnor knows I'm more than willing to carry through on any threat I make. It shouldn't take much to scare him off."

"Is that a good idea?" Leo asked. "The Source wants you dead. Is it a good idea for you to go to the Underworld right now?"

"We won't have to," said Cole. "The girls can summon him to the manor. I can deal with him there. That's about the safest place I know of right now. And being there all alone Gregnor won't be quite as brave as he might be in the Underworld."

"And I'll be free of him?" Geraldine asked.

"As if none of this ever happened," said Grams.

"I don't know what to say," said Geraldine. "I've hated having to do the things I've been doing. But Gregnor would get upset if I did anything but build up my business. If I did anything to try and help someone one he'd become livid. He threatened to kill anyone I helped. I couldn't risk that. I've had to forget about all the charity I always swore I'd do. I couldn't have innocent lives on my conscience."

"That's why you're closing down the shelter," said Paige.

"Yes," said Geraldine. "I was able to keep it going because there were other businesses in the building. But those businesses are closing or moving out because of the new shopping mall. The last one is moving out on January 1st and Gregnor said that once they're out there's no reason to keep the shelter open. He said if I didn't close the shelter he'd make the children suffer for it. I had no choice. I didn't like putting them out on the street like that but it has to be better than whatever he has planned for them."

"Well, we're putting an end to that tonight," said Piper. "I should be able to come up with a vanquishing potion for this Gregnor to reinforce Cole's threats. Once we've dealt with him you won't ever have to worry about him again."

"You girls go on and take care of Gregnor," said Grams. "I'm going to stay here and keep Geraldine company. I'm sure she could use it after what she's been through."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "We shouldn't be long. Writing a summoning spell should be easy enough. And then this will all be over. When it is we'll be back with the good news. Then we'll all have something to really celebrate this Christmas."

Feeling better than she had for a long time, Geraldine watched as Leo orbed the girls and Cole back to the manor.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

"Well, that should do it," said Phoebe, holding up the spell she had written. "This should bring Gregnor here."

"What's to keep him from shimmering away once we get him here?" Paige asked.

"He'll be curious about why you've summoned him," said Cole. "He'll figure he can shimmer away if he's in danger so he'll want to know why you've brought him here. He'll stick around long enough to find that out."

"Well, let's get this over with," said Piper.

Together the three sisters incanted the spell Phoebe had written. The magic of the spell swirled in the center of the room for several moments. As the girls, Leo, and Cole watched Gregnor simply faded into view inside the attic.

"Who are you?" the demon demanded. "Why have you brought me here?"

"We want to have a little chat with you," said Piper. "You've been harassing a friend of ours and we want you to stop."

"Why should I be concerned with the friend of witches?" Gregnor snarled.

"I'd listen to them if I were you," said Cole, stepping up to Gregnor. "These are no ordinary witches. It would be a mistake to anger them."

"Belthazor," Gregnor smiled. "Then you must be the Charmed Ones. And their White Lighter no doubt. Well, I guess I should feel honored. Me being summoned by the Charmed Ones? To what do I owe this privilege?"

"We told you," said Phoebe. "You're harassing a friend of ours. And we want you to stop."

"And just which friend might that be?" Gregnor questioned.

"Geraldine Coster," said Phoebe.

"Oh, yes," said Gregnor, smiling. "Quite a wealthy woman. And very soon I'll become the sole beneficiary of her entire estate. Making me one of the wealthiest demons on the mortal realm."

"That's not going to happen," said Cole. "You're going to leave her alone beginning now."

"And why should I do that?" Gregnor asked.

"Because if you don't," Cole said, stepping up to the smaller demon, "I've going to be very upset. Do you remember Dalvitch? He angered me once. I'm sure you remember the rumors about what happened to him."

"I remember the rumors," said Gregnor. "A particularly nasty bit of business if I remember correctly."

"Well, the rumors are true," said Cole. "Every one of them. And if you don't leave Geraldine alone I promise you that you'll find out firsthand exactly how true they are."

"Another honor," said Gregnor. "Being personally threatened by the mighty Belthazor? This is my lucky day, isn't it?"

"Uh, guys, shouldn't he be just a bit more frightened?" Paige asked. "He seems to think this is one big joke."

"Oh, I know it's no joke," said Gregnor. "I seriously doubt the Charmed Ones would have brought me here just to pull a joke on me. You don't have a reputation for joking with demons. And I know full well the Belthazor doesn't make idle threats. He's proven that on more than one occasion."

"Paige is right," said Piper. "You aren't acting like a demon that's just been threatened. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," said Gregnor. "Beelzbor. That's what's going on. Or rather who's going on."

"Who?" Phoebe questioned.

"Beelzbor," said Leo. "He's a senior level demon. One of the top-level demons. Which means that Gregnor must be working for him."

"Exactly," said Gregnor. "I'm not harassing the human. Beelzbor is the one how's after her. I'm just the go-between. It doesn't matter what you do to me. He'll just send someone else. So as I see it, there's no percentage in your killing me."

"It does have the advantage of getting rid of a demon," said Piper. "That's always an upside."

"Except you aren't stupid," said Gregnor. "One demon more or less isn't going to make that much of a difference. And since it doesn't solve your problem I'm willing to bet you aren't going to kill me just out of spite."

"Then we'll just vanquish this Beelzbor," said Phoebe. "Once he's out of the way there won't be any reason to keep you around."

"Except that's easier said than done," said Cole. "Beelzbor rarely comes to the mortal plane. That's why he hired Gregnor. He prefers to work behind the scenes and let others do all the upfront work."

"Precisely," said Gregnor. "Besides, it would be a shame if the Source should discover that Belthazor is not only still alive, but living here at the Charmed Ones manor. I imagine he wouldn't rest until you've been dealt with." He looked over at Phoebe. "And it would be a real shame if someone else were to be injured by a demon trying to get to get to you."

"You'd better be careful," said Cole, his eyes narrowing. "I don't like someone threatening those I care about."

"Oh, I'm not threatening anyone," said Gregnor. "I'm simply pointing out that there is usually collateral damage in situations like this. Believe me, I'm not stupid enough to go up against either you or the Charmed Ones. But there are other demons that will try it. And if enough of them do then one of them is bound to eventually get through."

"Okay, what do we do now?" Paige asked.

"There's really nothing you can do," said Gregnor. "I can tell you that Beelzbor isn't about to give up the human. No matter what threats you make. And since the only demon higher up in the hierarchy than Beelzbor is the Source, any threats Belthazor might make against him really wouldn't be that affective."

"He's right about that," said Cole. "There are only a handful of demons as high up as Beelzbor. And they're all higher than I was. They are on the same level as the Triad was. He's not afraid of me."

"So it would seem we have a standoff," said Gregnor. "I can't back off or Beelzbor will most likely vanquish me. And if you vanquish me you really haven't solved anything. If I don't come back those I'm working with will come looking for me. Do you really want to risk them finding out that Belthazor is still alive and living here?"

"What's to keep you from running to the Source and letting him know Cole is here if we let you go?" Piper asked.

"I have no interest in Belthazor," said Gregnor. "I have my hands full with my current job. And once I'm finished with it I'll be richer than just about any other demon on the mortal realm. That's going to give me a great deal of political influence in the Underworld."

"You're telling us you aren't interested in the bounty the Source has on Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"Trust me," said Gregnor, "what Coster is worth makes that bounty seem like a pittance. All I have to do is sit back and wait. I'm not about to mess that up for what the Source is offering for Belthazor. Besides, I have nothing against him. There's no reason for me to turn him in."

"And we should just believe you why?" Piper asked.

"We really don't have a choice," said Cole. "He's right about one thing. If he disappears someone is likely to come looking for him. We'll just have to trust that he won't say anything."

"You want to trust a demon?" Leo asked.

"We don't have much of a choice right now," said Cole. "Besides, if we let him go it will give us a chance to try and work something out about Geraldine later."

"There's always a chance," said Gregnor. "Now, if that's all you wanted, I really should be going. I do have some serious matter to attend to."

"Let him go," said Cole.

Gregnor just smiled at them and then shimmered out of the attic.

"You think that was a good idea?" Phoebe asked. "He might run right to this Beelzbor and tell him about you."

"That's not likely," said Cole. "He probably has his hands full with Geraldine. He can't be distracted from that. Besides, if we can figure out something we'll need someone to deal with. Gregnor all ready knows about me so we don't have to worry about it spreading any further."

"Well," said Piper, "that didn't exactly go as planned. I guess we'll have to come up with another plan."

"We might as well let Geraldine and Grams know what happened," said Phoebe. "In case Gregnor has a change of heart about his agreement with her."

"Good idea," said Cole. "He might just choose to escalate his plans now that he knows we're on to him."

"Let's go," Piper said to Leo. "We should all be there in case Gregnor tries something."

Once again Leo orbed them all back to Geraldine's penthouse.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

"You should have vanquished Gregnor anyway," said Grams after they had told her and Geraldine what had happened.

"That wasn't much of an option," said Piper. "We couldn't risk other demons coming to the manor looking for Cole. And like Cole said, at least we have someone to deal with if we can figure out something else. Although at this moment I'm at a loss as to what else we can do."

"Well, Geraldine has filled me in on everything that's been going on with the demon," said Grams. "Apparently her husband made a deal with Gregnor like she told us earlier. Only he tried to back out of the deal and Gregnor killed him. She inherited all of his wealth and when Gregnor discovered that, he came here and tried to 'persuade' her to sign it all over to him. He made some threats that what happened to her husband would happen to her if she didn't cooperate."

"Well, he is a demon," said Paige. "It's not like he's going to ask politely. Chances are he would just have killed you after you did what he wanted."

"That's what I figured," said Geraldine. "I told him that even if I did agree to his terms he'd probably be tied up in litigation for years. He seemed to buy that. So I suggested the part about the will. I told him that if I willed everything to him it would be a lot easier for him to collect. I also told him that if he waited until my fortune had increased it would be less likely for anyone to contest the will. He also seemed to buy that."

"Gregnor spends a great deal of time on the mortal plane," said Cole. "He'd be familiar with a lot of legal aspects. He would also know about some of the problems inherent with litigation. Who drew up the will?"

"He had it done," said Geraldine. "I had my lawyers look it over and they tell me that it all seems to be perfectly legal. Once I sign it everything I own will go to him once I die."

"Which I'm willing to bet won't be very long after you sign it," said Piper.

"That's why I've been putting money aside that he doesn't know about," said Geraldine. "He periodically drops by to have a look at my financial statement to see how close we are to our agreement. Once we reach that amount he said he's going to take the will for safekeeping. Then I will quietly 'retire'."

"Yeah, permanently," said Paige.

"Do you mind if I have a look at the will?" Cole asked. "I'm a lawyer by trade. I'm sure you're attorney's are very competent. But it's possible I can find something they may have missed."

"Help yourself," said Geraldine. "I don't think it will help but you're welcome to try. It's over on my desk."

Cole walked over to the desk and picked up the will and began to look it over.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Phoebe asked. "Threatening Gregnor didn't do any good. Are you sure we can't do anything about this Beelzbor?"

"Probably not," said Leo. "Like Cole said, he rarely comes to the mortal plane. And going after him in the Underworld is out of the question. Even if you could get to him you'd never get out of there alive."

"What about luring him here?" Piper asked. "Getting him to come here so we can deal with him?"

"I'm not sure how we would do that," said Leo. "Even if we could lure him here there's no guarantee he'd come alone. You might find yourself facing odds that not even you can beat."

"Okay, so that's not an option," said Piper. "Any other ideas?"

"Maybe we should just help Geraldine disappear," Paige suggested. "He's only after her money. Once she's out of the way he'll probably just forget about her."

"That may be," said Leo, "but with all that money he can harm a lot of other innocents. We have to figure out a way to stop him from getting the money and still protect Geraldine."

"Well," said Cole walking back over to the group, "your lawyers were right. The will is completely legal. Once Geraldine dies her estate goes to a Walter Moore. My guess is that's the human name Gregnor is going by."

"He never told me who Moore was," said Geraldine. "He just said that was the name that needed to go in the will."

"What about your family?" Grams asked. "Won't they contest that you've left everything to a stranger?"

"My husband was an only child," said Geraldine. "And any close relatives he had died long ago. My sister died a few years ago so I don't have any close family. There's really no one to contest the will."

"You never had any children?" Phoebe asked.

"My husband was always too busy building up his businesses," said Geraldine. "We always talked about starting a family one day but it just never happened."

"We were just trying to figure out another way out of this," said Phoebe to Cole. "We haven't been able to come up with anything. Maybe you have some ideas."

"I'd have to give it some thought," said Cole. "Beelzbor isn't the type of demon you want to go against without a very solid plan. He has a tendency to take things very personally. And like most upper level demons you would need a piece of him to make a vanquishing potion."

"What about a Power of Three spell?" Paige asked. "Wouldn't that work?"

"Maybe," said Cole, "but there's no guarantee."

"What happens if Geraldine disappears without a will?" Piper asked.

"Well, her estate will pretty much go on as it is now," said Cole. "Someone will step in to run her companies until and if she returns. It would be similar to if she died. The companies wouldn't be very adversely affected except by how they're run by whoever is in charge of them."

"But Gregnor wouldn't be able to inherit the estate, would he?" Piper questioned.

"No," said Cole. "He can only inherit if she leaves it to him in her will."

"Maybe that's our way out," said Piper. "Instead of her disappearing after she signs the will she disappears now. Without a will. That protects her, it keeps Gregnor and Beelzbor from getting her money, and we don't have to go up against an upper level demon."

"You mean I just walk away from it all?" Geraldine asked.

"That sounds like the best course of action," said Phoebe. "You said you had money put aside. You can live on that. And I'm sure we can find some place for you to move to where the demons won't find you. Cole has some experience in that area."

"She'd have to have another identity," said Cole. "Beelzbor will be very pissed when he finds out he's been had. And he's liable to send someone to find her and kill her out of spite. If she's going to disappear she'll need to reinvent herself. And I just happen to know a couple of people who can help in that area."

"It also means I wouldn't be able to help anyone else," said Geraldine.

"It seems to me you wouldn't be able to do that if you did as you were planned anyway," said Cole. "If you want to stay alive, it will have to be that way."

"I suppose so," said Geraldine. "I would need a few days to get my affairs in order. There are people who will need to know I'm leaving."

"No," said Cole. "If you're going to do it you need to do it now. Without any warning to anyone. Everyone you tell about what you're going to do risks Gregnor finding out about it. The secret to disappearing is to just disappear. Leave no clue about where you've gone or what you've done. Otherwise someone might be able to track you down."

"What about the money I've put aside?" Geraldine asked. "How am I supposed to get it?"

"Give me the information where you have it," said Cole. "I'll make sure that you get it. I also know a couple of people who can transfer money and kind where it was transferred to."

"And I'm supposed to trust a demon?" Geraldine asked.

"Half demon," said Cole. "Remember, my father was human. And if you don't trust me, trust Penny. I'm sure she's willing to vouch that I'm only trying to help you."

"Well," said Grams, "he has been helping my girls. I think you can trust him, Geraldine."

"What about a name?" Geraldine asked. "Wouldn't I need another name?"

"That goes without saying," said Cole. "It wouldn't make a whole lot of sense to disappear and still use your real name."

"Would I have some say as to what name I would go by?" Geraldine asked.

"I suppose so," said Cole. "It needs to be relatively ambiguous. Something that wouldn't be easily connected to you. It's like using a password on a computer. You don't want to use something that's easily identifiable with you."

"Imelda Porter," said Geraldine. "It was my grandfather's second wife's name. She was very close to my sister and me. I doubt if anyone would figure that out."

"That should be simple enough," said Cole. "From Geraldine Coster to Imelda Porter. I can make sure all of your new identification reflects the new name."

"Actually, it would be from Geraldine Porter to Imelda Porter," said Geraldine. "Porter is a fairly common name. I'm sure having the same last name wouldn't be a problem."

"Wait a minute," said Grams. "What do you mean Geraldine Porter? That was your maiden name."

"I never took my husband's last name when we got married," said Geraldine. "Since I never had any brothers, only the one sister, I wanted to keep my maiden name. That way when and if my husband had any children I'd be able to carry on my father's last name. It was very important to him. You remember what it was like, Penelope. It was very important in those days to carry on the family name."

"Of curse I do," said Grams. "It's one of the reasons I insisted that Patty keep her maiden name when she married Victor."

"Okay, let's back up here a second," said Cole. "The will has the name Geraldine Coster on it, not Porter."

"Well, I usually go by Coster for business reasons," said Geraldine. "If you say the name Geraldine Porter most people go 'who'. But they all know the name Coster. My husband spent his entire life building the Coster reputation. So for anything business related I use Geraldine Coster."

"So let me get this straight," said Cole. "When you got married you retained your maiden name of Porter instead of taking your husband's name of Costner which was the normal practice back then. Is that about the size of it?"

"Yes, why?" Geraldine asked.

"Because that might be the break we've been looking for," said Cole.

"What break?" Leo asked.

"One that may allow us to outsmart Gregnor without forcing Geraldine disappear," said Cole. "Give me a little while to work out some details and I'll fill you in on what I have in mind."


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Geraldine asked. "Gregnor seems to be pretty intelligent. Are you sure this will satisfy him without making him suspicious? If he gets suspicious he might get angry and I shudder to think what he might do then."

"Don't worry," said Cole. "He won't suspect a thing. Gregnor is pretty intelligent but he's also extremely greedy. That's one of his failings. His greed usually overrides his good sense. Of course, he doesn't see it that way. Like most people like him he refuses to believe he can be fooled like that."

"And don't worry about what he might do," said Piper. "That's why we're here. If he tries anything we can handle him. We've dealt with his kind before."

"He's a demon," said Grams. "You should just vanquish him."

"Normally we'd agree with you, Grams," said Phoebe. "But like Cole said, in this case vanquishing Gregnor might cause more problems than it solves. I think he's right this time. We have to make Gregnor think he's getting the better part of the deal so he'll leave Geraldine alone."

"Well, if we're going to do this we'd better get started," said Paige.

Together the girls incanted the spell Phoebe had written earlier to summon Gregnor. Within moments Gregnor appeared in the penthouse.

"This is starting to get annoying," said Gregnor. "Didn't we settle this the last time you summoned me?"

"We have a counter-offer for you," said Cole. "One that should satisfy you – and Beelzbor – and give Geraldine some peace from you. I'm sure you can imagine she's not real happy having to deal with a demon. Most humans aren't."

"Like that makes any difference to me," said Gregnor. "You've spent too much time with these humans, Belthazor. You're starting to act like one of them."

"I am one of them," said Cole. "And if you don't mind, I go by Cole. I'd appreciate it if you'd call me that from now on."

"Whatever," said Gregnor nonchalantly. "Makes no never mind to me. So, what is this counter-offer you spoke of?"

"I have Geraldine's will right here," said Cole, holding up the will for Gregnor to see. "It's all ready been signed and notarized and properly executed. With it you will become the sole beneficiary of her entire estate once she dies."

"Great," said Gregnor, reaching for the document. "Then I'd say my business with the human is concluded. I suppose you'll be expecting me to leave her alone in the future."

"Not so fast," said Cole, forming an energy ball. "I can destroy this document in an instant. Then you'll be out in the cold. You haven't heard our counter-offer yet."

"Okay," said Gregnor, relaxing. "What is this counter-offer?"

"Well," said Piper, "Geraldine is concerned that once you have the will you'll just kill her to collect your inheritance. I can't say I blame her. We figure that's exactly what you have in mind."

"Me?" said Gregnor trying unsuccessfully to sound surprised. "Nothing could be further from the truth. Once I have the will I'll have what I came for. There's no reason for me to bother her again."

"Nice try, Gregnor," said Cole. "But you and I both know that Beelzbor isn't going to wait for nature to take its course. He'll want to collect on that will as soon as possible. Which means that Geraldine will have to meet with an 'accident' very soon."

"So what would you propose?" Gregnor asked.

Cole picked up a second document from the desk.

"I have a second will and testament that Geraldine has executed," said Cole. "One dated after the one we're going to give you. If Geraldine should suddenly die, or die under mysterious circumstances, we'll just submit the second will for probate to the court. Since it will be the last dated will it will be considered the legitimate one. The one you have will be considered invalid and you won't get a thing."

"What kind of a trick is this?" Gregnor said, his temper beginning to rise. "We had a deal. Now you're trying to wriggle out of it? Beelzbor isn't going to like that. Neither is the Source when he finds out you're still alive."

"Hold on," said Paige. "You haven't heard the rest of the deal."

"Okay, I'm listening," said Gregnor calming some. "What's the 'rest' of the deal?"

"Just this," said Cole. "You take this will. You hang onto it until Geraldine dies. Of natural causes. Once that happens you'll be free to submit the will for probate through the human court system free and clear. And we'll destroy the second will. There will be no one to dispute your claim."

"What if she doesn't die of natural causes?" Gregnor asked. "What if she has an accident or something? I mean an accident not of my doing."

"As long as you don't have anything to do with her death that's all that we're interested in," said Piper. "You just let her live her life free of any interference from you. In short, you leave here and never come back. And that includes getting one of your friends or associates to hassle her."

"So all I have to do is leave her alone and I get the will, is that it?" Gregnor asked.

"That's about the size of it," said Cole. "Now, the downside is she might live quite a long longer. Which means you may have to wait a good number of years before you can collect on the will."

"The upside is that her estate will be that much larger," said Phoebe. "Each year she gets richer. Just imagine what she will be worth in 5 or 10 years. She could easily be worth 3 or even 4 times what she's worth right now."

"Beelzbor may not go for it," said Gregnor. "He's very interested in her estate. He keeps asking me when we're going to collect on it."

"I'm sure you can convince him it's a good deal," said Cole. "Just play it up like you're so good at doing. I have no doubt you'll embellish the deal to him. To make it sound better. Plus you can take all the credit for setting it up. There won't be anyone to dispute you."

"Yes," said Gregnor, rubbing his chin. "And with the will in hand it will placate him some. But what guarantee do I have that you won't double cross me and submit the duplicate will anyway? Beelzbor is going to want some kind of guarantee."

"You can tell him he has our word," said Piper. "As long as you leave Geraldine alone we won't do anything to interfere with the will."

"The word of witches?" Gregnor questioned. "Not exactly what I'd call a bankable asset."

"I'll be keeping the will," said Leo. "As soon as we're satisfied you haven't had anything to do with Geraldine's death I'll destroy the second will. You have my word on that."

"The word of a White Lighter?" Gregnor questioned. "And the word of the Charmed Ones? He just might go for it."

"You also have my word on it," said Cole. "And you know my word is good. I'm a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. We don't give our word lightly. Of course, you can't tell Beezlbor that. You'll have to leave out that little bit of information. But I'm giving you're my word so that you'll know we're being straight with you."

"Well," said Gregnor thoughtfully, "it would be a bigger coup. Once we actually collect on the will. But I can't be held responsible if another demon decides to take matters into their own hands. It's possible Beezlbor might even hire someone to take care of the old lady. You can't hold me responsible for that. I can't control every demon in the Underworld. Especially ones as high up as Beezlbor."

"Our deal is with you," said Cole. "As long as you leave Geraldine alone we'll honor our part of the bargain. If another demon tries something we'll deal with them. But it also means you can't send anyone to finish the job. I still have contacts in the Underworld. If you try circumvent the deal in anyway all bets are off."

"Understood," said Gregnor reaching for the will. "Well, I guess we have ourselves a deal, then. I get the will and the old lady gets left alone."

"Not so fast," said Piper, snatching the will from Cole. "What guarantee do we have that you'll keep your end of the bargain? That you won't try to get rid of Geraldine without us finding out about it?"

"Oh, you hurt me to the quick," said Gregnor, feigning surprise. "I've given you my word that I won't try anything."

"Very funny," said Piper. "Just remember one thing. If you try anything funny and whether or not you're successful we're going to come looking for you. And don't forget we have the summoning spell. If we have to summon you again I promise you it won't be pretty."

"And you've made a deal with me," said Cole. "I may be 'dead' but I can still get word out that you made a deal with the Brotherhood and then reneged on it. And you know how they feel about demons that break a deal with one of their own. And not even Beelzbor will be able to stand against the entire Brotherhood."

"And we'll be keeping an eye on Geraldine just to make sure you don't bother her," said Piper.

"Understood," said Gregnor, a hint of fear in his voice. "Don't worry. My only concern is getting that will. Once I have it you won't have to worry about me ever again. The old woman will never see me again."

"One other thing," said Phoebe. "Geraldine wants to do some charitable work. You're not to interfere in that, either. It may cost her some of her wealth to do it but trust me, in the long run it will help to increase her estate."

"Hey, as long as her estate continues to increase, I couldn't care less what else she does," said Gregnor. "But that goes both ways. Just don't try to drain the estate with so-called 'charitable contributions'. If you try to do that then all bets are off."

"Fair enough," said Cole. "You leave her alone and she'll see to it that you have a considerable estate to inherit."

"That's all I ask," said Gregnor. "And as I said, you keep your end of the bargain and the old woman won't have to worry about ever seeing me again."

"Just make sure she doesn't," said Piper, handing the will to the demon. "And don't forget. We still have that summoning spell to use whenever we want."

"Don't worry," said Gregnor. "I have what I want. Under the circumstances I hope you'll understand when I say I hope I never see you again."

Without another word Gregnor shimmered and vanished from the penthouse.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

"Is that it?" Geraldine asked. "Is it really over?"

"Sounds like it to me," said Piper. "Gregnor has what he came after and as far as he's concerned his business is concluded here. At least until it's time to probate the will."

"I just hope he keeps his word," said Geraldine nervously. "What if he comes back after you've left?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that too much," said Cole. "He knows the girls are going to be watching over you. And he's smart enough not to want to go up against them. Besides, he also has the Brotherhood to worry about. No matter how covert he may think he's being he'll never be sure if he's been successful in hiding his actions from the Brotherhood. That will make him think twice and even three times before he tries anything."

"And after I die he'll try to probate the will," said Geraldine. "What's going to happen then?"

"Well, you won't have to worry about it," said Phoebe. "Hopefully that won't be for a very long time."

"That's right," said Cole. "And he might be in for a bit of a surprise when he does. And I don't think Beelzbor will be happy when he finds out that he's been cheated out of her entire estate."

"I still don't understand," said Grams. "If he has the will what's to keep him from just probating it and getting Geraldine's estate?"

"Because the name in the will is Geraldine Coster," said Cole. "Only her legal name is Geraldine Porter. It's only a technicality, but it makes the will invalid. I'm sure you've all heard about cases where someone got off on a technicality. A warrant wasn't signed properly or there was a wrong name or address on it. It's the same in probate court. As far as the law is concerned, Geraldine Coster doesn't exist."

"But Geraldine signed the will," said Grams. "Doesn't that validate it?"

"Not once the probate is contested," said Cole. "Any half decent attorney can argue that by signing it as Coster instead of Porter it invalidates the will en toto. And most judges are going to agree with that. So even if Gregnor tries to collect on his inheritance he's in for a very rude awakening."

"What if he finds out about it?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, that's very unlikely," said Cole. "I'm sure Beelzbor will check the will to make sure that it was properly executed. And once he sees the name Geraldine Coster on it he'll assume everything is in order. Especially when Gregnor tells him that he checked to make sure it was properly executed. Then Beelzbor will just put it away for safekeeping until it's needed. By then it will be too late."

"I don't know how to thank you all," said Geraldine. "It's been so long since I didn't have to worry about Gregnor showing up. How can I ever repay you for everything you've done?"

"Well, you can start by not evicting those poor people from that shelter," said Grams. "Most of them have nowhere to go and it's just not right to put them out on the street, especially at this time of year."

"I can't do that," said Geraldine. "That particular building is the lynchpin in the new mall that's going to be built there. And I'm not the only one involved. There are others with as much money invested in it as I have. They aren't going to agree to just dismissing the entire venture for some homeless people.

"But I'll tell you what I can do. Now that Gregnor isn't going to be bothering me any more there's no reason those people have to be out by January 1st. We can move them. I have some empty warehouses on the edge of town that have been lying idle for several years. They're a little rundown but at least one of them should be suitable to move all of the people into."

"Well, it's a start," said Phoebe. "It should give them time to find some other shelter to go to."

"Oh, no," said Geraldine. "I have much more in mind than that. Right now the buildings are just empty warehouses. But with enough work they could be turned into permanent shelters for the homeless. I imagine it will take several months to get them in order but at least the people will be warm and safe there.

"And I'm sure a lot of those people in the shelter will have skills that can be used to convert the warehouse into the new shelter. I can hire them to do the work. Not only will they have a place to stay but they'll also be starting to put their lives back on track. They'll be earning some money and helping others at the same time. I'm sure there won't be many complaints about that."

"That's a wonderful idea," said Piper. "And no demons will be popping up to try and stop you."

"Here, Leo," Cole said, handing Leo the second will he had shown Gregnor. "You'd better hold onto this."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It's the second will I told Gregnor about," said Cole. "You'll need to keep it safe."

"I thought you just prepared it as a ruse for Gregnor," said Paige.

"Oh, it's legitimate enough," said Cole. "Only this one has Geraldine's real name in it. And it's dated after the one we gave Gregnor. Call it a contingency plan. In case the one he has isn't thrown out on the technicality I mentioned. There's always that possibility. But this one will supercede the one he has. One standard provision of all wills is a statement that all previous wills are voided. And this one has another provision in it. If the will is contested in any way, her entire estate will go directly to charity."

"That's what I wanted to do anyway," said Geraldine.

"A lot of wills have that proviso in them," said Cole. "Especially when the person preparing them doesn't want their family fighting over how the estate has been divided up. Oh, and you'll need to make an appointment for next week with a psychiatrist I know. He'll want to talk with you for a couple of hours."

"A psychiatrist?" questioned Grams. "Whatever for?"

"Once he talks with Geraldine he will certify that she's not mentally incapacitated in any way," said Cole. "That will prevent Gregnor or anyone else from having this will thrown out because Geraldine wasn't in her right mind when she made it out. I've covered all the bases. Gregnor is never going to get his hands on your estate. It's just a formality but one that will be very useful if it should be needed."

"I can see why you're such a good attorney," said Grams. "It seems you haven't overlooked anything."

"Well, now that this is all over, I suggest we all go home," said Piper. "It's nearly dawn. I'd say it's nearly time to open presents. And I for one am looking forward to it."

"I'm for that," said Phoebe, snuggling up to Cole. "I'm hoping to get that particular pair of shoes I've been hinting about the last few weeks."

"Anything is possible," said Cole smugly.

"I think I'd like to stay here for a while longer," said Grams. "Geraldine and I still have a great deal to catch up on. And my time is limited."

"Well, Geraldine, why don't you come to the manor for Christmas dinner?" Piper suggested. "Assuming you don't have any other plans."

"No, I don't," said Geraldine. "I usually just have dinner here in my penthouse. Since my husband died I don't socialize very much except for business purposes. I'd love to come for dinner. If it's not too much of an inconvenience."

"No inconvenience at all," said Grams. "Piper always makes enough to feed an army. And it will give us a chance to talk some more."

"I'd like that," said Geraldine. "It's been very lonely the last few years. It will be nice to have someone to just talk with for a while."

"Just give me a call when you're ready," said Leo. "I'll orb you both to the manor. In the mean time, we should be getting back. It's been a long night."

"Thank you all again," said Geraldine. "I feel like a tremendous weight has been finally lifted off my shoulders."

"That's what we do," said Paige. "We'll see you at dinner."

Leo orbed all of them back to the manor leaving Grams and Geraldine alone in the penthouse.

"Well, it might be Christmas day but I'm sure I can persuade one of my store managers to open up for a bit," said Geraldine. "Especially after the large bonus I'll pay him if he will."

"Open a store on Christmas Day?" questioned Grams. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Oh, not to the public," said Geraldine. "For me, personally. Most of the gifts I give at Christmas time are business related. For once I'd like to give some gifts just because it's Christmas. And you can help. You know your granddaughters much better than I do. You can help me pick out some presents for them. After all, I can't go to a Christmas dinner empty handed, now can I?"

"Now that is a good idea," said Grams. "It's been ages since I had the chance to shop for my girls. And I think I know the perfect gifts to get them."

"Great," said Geraldine as she picked up the phone to contact her personal assistant.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, Creative Passions, listed in my bio. You can also post your own "Charmed" stories or other stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
